


Snape n Snakes - poem edition

by Ewoo



Series: Draco Time Travel AU [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Poetry, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewoo/pseuds/Ewoo
Summary: Draco sees Snape and Remembers
Series: Draco Time Travel AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715551
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Snape n Snakes - poem edition

It's odd to see Snape alive, 

Draco thinks absentmindedly as he watches the man

Death suits him.

It always had. 

Even now he lives among the dead.

Snape looks so different without dried blood 

Spilling down the front of his robes and

Gaping wounds on his neck;

Three days since he's seen them 

Seven years till he sees them again.

Coward pathetic

He thinks in the same beat as

Genius

King puppet 

Unnecessarily cruel

Headmaster

**Author's Note:**

> this was a complete accident  
> it wasn't supposed to be a poem  
> but what can you do  
> i'll post a longer more in-depth non-poem version later


End file.
